1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a fan module, and more particularly to, a fan module applied to a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, the performance of electronic devices is increased accordingly. However, the improvement of the electronic device brings more heat energy when the electronic device operates, which rises the temperature of the electronic device. When the temperature is too high, the efficiency is lowered or the operation may become abnormal, even failure. In order to solve the problem of high temperature, recently, manufacturers dispose a heat dissipation device for decreasing the temperature of the electronic device.
Take server for example, several central processing units (CPUs) and several fan modules are mounted inside the server, and the fan modules are detachably fastened on a frame of the server and adjacent to a motherboard where the CPUs located. When the server operates, the CPUs generate a large amount of heat, and the fan module takes the heat away from the CPUs. Thus, the temperature of the CPUs decreases such that the server may operate normally. Specifically, the fan module comprises a fan body, two plastic protective plates and two plastic handles. The two plastic protective handles are mounted on an inlet surface and an outlet surface of the fan body, respectively. The two plastic handles are mounted on two opposite sides of the fan body. When the fan module is dissembled from the server, users may apply a force to grip the two plastic handles such that the fan module may be detached from the server.
However, the plastic handle is elastic. Users are hard to apply a force to the plastic handle so the fan module may not be stably dissembled from the server.
Moreover, the two plastic protective plates and the two plastic handles need to assembled on the fan body in sequence, which is a time-consuming process.